


Futanari Ballbusting: Smug Marathon

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [8]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Big Ass, Blonde, CBT, Castration, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Loli, Marathon, ballbusting, dickgirl, running shorts, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: A friend of mine, SwizzleRich, wanted me to write a story where 'A smug loli busts a futa at a marathon', though he was a lot more specific so I couldn't twist his words and be a jerk. I'm not sure I got the 'smug' attitude very well.





	Futanari Ballbusting: Smug Marathon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwizzleRich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/gifts).



In my city, there’s always a festival or holiday or event going on for one reason or another. A few weeks ago, to raise awareness for ovarian cancer, we went around in groups of five or more and smashed the testicles over every futa we saw.

A few days before that, for testicular cancer, we played this game called ‘cunt punt’. A woman gets down on all fours with her ass in the air, and a futa tries to lift her as high as possible with just one kick. I’m tiny, so I actually got the record for being kicked the highest!

About a month prior to that it was… Arthritis, I think. We had to grab a futa’s testicle and use our grip strength to try and pop it. My hands are small so I had a hard time of it, but I’ve been practicing lately and I think I could squish one if I tried again.

Before that? Arbor day. I helped plant a tree.

Today, it’s a marathon! I don’t know what it’s for and I quite frankly don’t care. A few months back there was a 5k and I almost passed out, but I’ve been practicing on my stamina and lung capacity ever since!

The starting location is a strip mall parking lot. It’s 10:30 and sunny outside, a beautiful day for a run! It rained last night, I can smell it, but it’s also a windy day so it’s not that muggy or humid. The main road in front of the parking lot has been closed off for today, and everyone had to park elsewhere. There’s… 300 people I’d say, women and futa’s in sexy running gear. There are tents all over the place giving away water and off-brand sports drinks, and music is softly playing over the PA system. I haven’t seen a food tent, I think I overheard something about the caterers being caught in all the redirected traffic.

My name is Heather Francois. I am officially recognized as a ‘loli’ as I stand at 4’5” and I’m 22 years old, I have long blonde hair that reaches my hips, and I’m French, with a French accent. Heh, unlike most loli’s I’m not super slender and skinny like a twig, I got a fantastic ass thanks to months of jogging and working out.

I’m wearing a sexy pair of tight blue running shorts that show of the bottom of my cheeks, along with ankle length socks and running shoes. I have a white, tight tank top that ends just before my navel, and it’s a little thick so my sweat doesn’t make it see through.

The run will start in about 30 minutes, so, of course, I need to start stretching. I roll my arms and legs to get nice and limber, then start stretching properly. I can do a full split and bend down enough to hug my legs.

As I’m stretching, a woman walks up to me.

“Hey there!” Her voice is kind. “I take it you’re here for the 5k?”

I straighten my back and look at her. She’s very clearly a futanari, not a woman.

She’s about 6’2, athletic, wearing a blue, light, skin tight running jumpsuit and long blonde hair. There’s a sexy amount of muscular thinkness to her arms and legs, and I can see the faint outline of abs though the fabric. Her cock though! It’s pretty sizeable! I’d say 7 inches flaccid and a proportional nutsack. The jumpsuit is specially fitted so the bulge is lifted up to her lower stomach, there won’t be any chaffing while she runs.

Hehheh, it’s funny that futas like her need specially designed clothes to accommodate basic parts of their anatomy.

…Wait what did she say?

“A 5k? No, I’m here for the marathon.”

“Pfft-!” She quickly adjusts back to normal. “Oh! I see. Sorry to bother you.”

That… I grab her arm and try to pull her back, though she does drag me a few inches before she notices. “What’s that supposed to mean? Your question and that laugh, don’t think I didn’t hear!”

“Oh, well…” She rubs the back of her head, her hair is held in place with a dozen hair ties. “I just… Didn’t expect a loli to be running a marathon.”

I raise an eyebrow, trying to make sure my retribution will be justified. “Why?”

She sweeps her arm to the side. “You don’t really see many loli’s at running events. You lot are usually tending to refreshments or holding signs.” I look out into the crowed and… Yeah, actually. There’s only maybe 2 other Loli’s preparing to run. I guess she’s making a lot of sense- “It’s cause you gal’s have such tiny legs. You’re not, ah, exactly built for ‘speed’.” She smiles and shrugs. “Or strength, really.”

…Ah. Well… Can’t leave that just in the air.

Obviously, I bring my leg up and smash the heel into her restricted nutsack. They have nowhere to go in such a tight package so I pin the left one perfectly against her lower stomach. Her cock is behind the balls, so there isn’t even that bit of flesh to protect them. The rough grips on my sneaker grind against her orb as I bring my foot back down.

Her eyes bulge out and she falls to her knees, holding her poor balls. Her teeth are clenched, she’s sucking in air, and she falls forward, her butt in the air and her forehead on the asphalt.

“Wh-wh-aaAAGH!! Would-…Nnnd...!!” She tries to compose herself and I shift my weight to one leg, hand on my wide hip. “Do-OOGH thaaaaaAAAT?!”

“You serious? You come over here to insult me and you didn’t expect me to take advantage of those things?”

“AAaaaagh…” Her voice becomes a whimper. “I never… Th-thooooought it’d hurt… This much…”

“What was that?” I crouch down by her head. I only barely heard what she said, but I’m convinced I heard that right! “You’ve never been hit in the balls before?!”

She shakes her head.

“AHAHA! That’s so rare! You ‘lot’ being hit in the balls is so common that nobody’s even turning to look! It’s just such a normal thing!” I lick my lips unconsciously. “No wonder you were being so rude. Most futas your age would have long since figured out you have to be nice to us lolis, you know, cause were at perfect groin punching level.”

She takes one hand off her balls and puts it on the ground, using it as leverage to force herself up. She’s on her knees, but her back is straight and she’s cradling her weakness like a mother cradles her baby.

I stand up as well, I’m a little taller than her at this point, and I turn around, wiggling my fat ass in front of her face. She’s looking, but not getting a boner. I don’t think she likes nut pain. Seeing her pained expression… Her eyes clamped shut…

“Mhh-hm!” I chuckle, then put my hand on the bottom of her chin. “Seeing as I’ve taken you’re balls’s virginity, I might as well give you a nice, simple biology lesson. These disgusting hangers down here,” I lifte my foot up and bounce her package on the top of my sneakers. Her body tenses up in fear. “-are weaknesses specific to futas. Some call them God’s joke. Your body is stronger, that’s an undeniable fact, so God, mother nature, evolution, whatever you want to call it-!” I smash my foot just under where her balls are stashed. Her eyes express such panic! “-they’re the great equalizer for sports and war.”

I make her nod her head a little. She’s sweating a little and only her right eye is closed. That pained look! I can’t get enough! She’s in agony!

I back away, bringing my hands down to my crotch as I pull my tight shorts up a tad. “I, in contrast, may be a woman, and a loli, but as you can see from the smoothness of my crotch, I don’t have one of those ‘dangling weaknesses’ as you do.”

“B-but…” Oh? Her tone implies she’s trying to salvage some of her dignity! ”All… Nhh…. All I gotta do is wear a cup and that weakness is gone!”

“…Yeah.” I shrug. “True, I guess.” I slowly walk closer. “But it is a little silly that you need to cover up a full part of your anatomy just to have an ev-EN!” I slip! I slip on some rocks!

Now, I’m really good at falling, so even though I land on my back, my nice butt absorbs a lot of the impact, and I know to keep my chin down to my chest to protect my head. My feet? Well… I accidentally, sorry. ‘Accidentally’ smash the ball of my foot into her hands, which crush her balls even more! All the wind is forced out of her lungs and she falls to the side.

“O-ow…” I rub the back of my head and sit up. “What did I kick? Are you-?” I take a moment to appreciate how much she’s trying not to moan in pain, and how she’s kicking her legs. “Oops. Sorry. Did I hit your nuts again? Yeah… That’s just another thing that I don’t have to worry about.” I smile as I watch her squirm.

“Are you okay? You’re probably not.” I bend down at pat her head. “Well I have to finish stretching…” My face contorts in a wicked smile. “I wonder what’ll be less of a burden for the run. My short legs, or the burning pain between your legs?”

I walk away to finish my stretches, and in the 25 or so minutes till the marathon starts I keep an eye on what’s-her-name. I want to find her easily once it starts.

So an announcement blares that we’re all to get to the starting area. And we do.

Being short, I can blend into the crowed and she has no idea that I’m stalking her! It doesn’t look like she’s fully recovered, but I bet she can at least run at a respectable pace.

Now, I’ll have plenty of chances to see her based on the course. Basically, we’re just gonna run around this strip mall, like, a thousand times. One lap is about a quarter of a mile, a marathon is 23 miles or so, so… About a hundred laps. Not that bad, all things considered. We’re not really here for an actual race though. We punch our own cards when we make a lap and there are plenty of stands giving out free water, snacks, and shade. I think they’re gonna pop a hydrant soon and bring out a bunch of grills too.

Anyway, so the bell rings and we’re all off!

Nobody sprints ahead cause marathons are about endurance. Except me. I catch up to our delectable victim and smash my elbow into her gonads. She falls to the floor with a scream, predictable, and I jog in place.

“Huh? You tired already? It just started! Try and at least make a lap!” I laugh into the back of my wrist and dozens upon dozens of people walk jog past us. “`Oh-ho-ho-ho!”

It’s such a smug laugh. I love it!

I continue running forward and… Wow… There’s a lot of futas on the ground, clutching their genitals. I have to hop over them, or run around them, I even step on one’s crotch and dig my sneakers into her nuts cause there wasn’t enough room. I thought I was being clever with tormenting that girl but I’m not! It turned out to just be the standard response!

Oh well. It’s still fun.

I make a full lap around the strip mall and I’m not even tired! Not even winded! My breathing is normal and all that stretching did wonders for my muscles and joints.

Less than 30 meters past the start position, I run into our friend again!

She, and a bunch of other futas, are either trying to get off the ground or are limping their way down the track. She’s holding her pushed-up-testicles with both hands, one cradling their bottom and another over top.

I sprint closer, get in her vision, and reel back my arm for a devastating punch! I give her just enough time to register my presence, but I don’t land the hit! I stop just before her sack and let her recoil in fear, trying desperately to cover her most vulnerable part. She backs away a bit, then finally opens her eyes to see my wide smile.

“Wow, you’re a coward, aren’t you?”

Her face goes red. “I-I am not! I-It’s normal to try and not to be hit! Especially somewhere that hurts so much when struck!” She sticks her tongue out. “But hey! I’m lucky!” She tries to pry a hand away to gesture to the other futa runners but can’t bring herself to do it. “If someone other than a weak little loli hit me, I might have been down a lot longer! Luckily, it was ju-UUUUSSST!”

I shoot my leg forward, using my flexibility to get it at groin height though I don’t connect, and she backs away again in terror. “Funny. You’re still scared though.”

She puffs her cheeks out and I run off.

Now, I have to go quick! My plan is to run a full lap around the mall and catch her by surprise before she can recover!

Eeeh, so I do that. I really overestimate how fast she can run after all those hits.

She’s about a fourth of the way through the track when I catch up to her and, without stopping, I punch her in the crotch and mash her hands into her nuts.

“AAAAAUUUGHGHGH!!!!” She yells. The sound of her agony really get’s me wet! It’s a real shame I’m only wearing these booty shorts and no panties!

So next time around, I’m still not tired, she’s trying to pry herself off the ground and I kick the top of my foot into her testicles, lifting her ass in the air and her face down into the asphalt. She doesn’t scream this time, it’s just a loud whimper.

As I continue running, I get a great idea for the next pass!

She’s still on the ground as I pass by, and that really messes with my plans.

I start running circles around her. “Hey, what’s wrong? You okay?”

“*cough cough* Y-you…. K-…know I’m not…” She manages to force out.

“Well come on!” I bent down and grab her nuts, digging my nails into her orbs. “I want you to at least get one lap!”

Now, being a loli, I’m rather weak. We’re not exactly known for ‘physical strength’. Even still, when you hold onto a girls balls, you can lift her up with no problem! All I do is pull a little and she stands right up!

Then, I start walking, which is good cause I’m a little out of breath from all the ‘panting’. The thinking-about-sex sort of gasping for breath.

“AAH! No! No! You’re gonna rip it off! It hurts! Let go, let go!!” She’s bending over, her knees are together, and her hands are on my wrist. She has no strength whatsoever and can’t pry me off.

“I’m not gonna rip it off, don’t be a baby. And if I do it’ll grow back! You got nothing to worry about. Maybe take this as a learning experience. Don’t be a jerk.”

I get a few words of encouragement from the female runners. ‘you go girl!’ ‘what a great lady, helping her friend complete the race!’ ‘show her who’s boss!’ One lady even slaps my ass and makes it jiggle, and I’m okay with it cause, based on her speed, I can tell she’s not a futa.

I look back, and this lady is in agony. Pure agony. Her teeth are clenched, her eyes are closed shut, it’s a great look for someone like her.

Thank God I was blessed with this female body. I can be kicked in the crotch of course, but it’s just such a small target, and you can’t grab and squeeze like what I’m doing.

She yells and protests what I’m doing, but she can’t do anything about it so she can be safely disregarded.

We get to the last stretch and I finally let go of her sack. She crumbles to the ground as you’d expect.

“Come on! Nothing means anything if you don’t work for it yourself! I’m not gonna carry you to the finish line, it’s up to you to make your way there! Use your own two feet!”

She’s sweating a lot and humping the ground.

“…Okay well I’m not waiting for you. I’m gonna go for a few more laps.”

I go make another lap, and she’s still on the ground. One more lap, she’s on the ground, crying, and I hop over her. Another lap, she’s almost on her feet but not quite, so I slap her ass as I go past and come back around.

Final lap around, she’s on her feet and bent over, but almost seems ready to move again!

I come up to her. “Hey pal, ready to finish your first lap? Heh, turns out these legs of mine might be short, but I’m also small so they don’t have to carry much weigh-!”

She swings her hand out and slaps me in the face.

I doesn’t hurt, but the shock of it really surprises me.

“G-get away from me! I just want to run! I’m… I’m finishing a lap then I’m going home!!”

Now, a few women saw the slap and look ready to pounce on her and really mess her up, but I wave them off.

I get in front of her, facing the starting line, and wiggle my ass as I look back. “How about this? I say with bedroom eyes. “Finish the lap in the next minute and you can go balls deep as long as you want.” I bend over a tad and slap my right cheek. She starts to blush and her eyes dilate. “No tricks. If you’re across that line in one minute I won’t hurt you and you can plow me until your testes feel better.” I pull my shorts up a little, showing off more of the bottom of my ass. “Can you imagine it? A small, cute girl like me with such a plump ass, doing whatever you want?”

Futa’s are so dumb. I can tell she got a boner from looking at my plump tush. Based on how tight her suit looks, I think it’s now more difficult for her to run. Now, I’m not an expert in anatomy, but I think the possibility of castration caused her reproductive drive to activate, and that’s how she’s getting a boner.

Well, just like I want, she starts moving a bit faster. I’m staying in front of her, wiggling my hips and teasing her with my butt. Whenever she get’s close, I take a few simple steps forward.

Before long, she get’s close to the starting line!

“Hey!” I say, a smile on my face. “Look at that! You’re almost here! You got it! You might actually make it!”

The muscles across her body and face are strained as she pushes herself to the absolute limit to take her prize! I’m standing right on the starting line, all she has to do is pass me!

It’s a real, damn shame she can’t keep track of time cause a minute already passed. Oops.

So she get’s over to me, right? And she immediately grabs my ass! She looks so pleased with herself, and satisfied. I think I gave her one to many hits and it’s messing with her brain, you know what I mean?

Anyway, I smile, bring my leg forward, and WHAM! Bring it back and up into her testicles, flatting them against her stomach!

I feel her sack give way, followed by a ‘squish’ noise, so I guess I rupture them.

I close my eyes and wait for that delectable scream… And… It’s not happening..?

I turn around, and the poor futa is on the ground, foaming at the mouth with her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Looking at her crotch, they look pretty deflated.

“Oh… Wow!” I smile and pat my thighs. “I’m a lot stronger than I thought I was! I guess I should have been kicking you this whole time instead of throwing punches!” I’m not gonna lie, I’d rather have seen her squirming around on the ground, but this isn’t a bad outcome either.

I’m not heartless, so I grab her ankles and, with great effort, I pull her across the starting line so she make one full lap. With that, I turn to leave and continue the marathon.

I think I get to lap 45 before there’s basically no futanari’s left running. It’s kind of annoying to run around them all.

By lap 50, I’m done. The savory smell of barbeque fills the air and my stomach craves it too much to continue.

Oh, and I heard all the futa’s who ended up collapsing from abuse will be given giftcards to some store. As appreciation for making the event more fun by adding impromptu obstacles.


End file.
